The Hook Up: Part 1
by Princess Sakura Kino
Summary: Well, Serena and Darien finally hook up... Warning: THIS DOES NOT FIT IN WITH THE PLOT OF THE SERIES! Please be nice and review!


The Hook Up  
  
By: Sakura Kino  
  
One day Andrew asked Serena and the gang to a pool party. But Andrew asked Darien also and he wants to hook Serena and him up. Serena and Lita went to the mall to buy a swimsuit for the party.  
  
When they got there Andrew said " I thought of playing water volleyball but I want the girls to sit on the guys shoulders so they can hit the ball." He put all of the guys and girls together and then set Serena and Darien up saying " You guys can put up with each other for a game, right." They both nodded. Serena got up on Darien shoulders to hit the ball but she fell trying to hit it. " You idiot, your supposed to move with me." Serena yelled at Darien as she splashed him, he splashed her back and then there was a big splashing fight going on. Darien swam over to Serena to dunk her but he just held her and closer and closer he moved in on her to kiss her but some one splashed them away. Andrew cursed aloud because of that person.  
  
But he remembered that Darien had a concert the next day. " Hey Darien you have a concert today, right" "Yeah" he said with a strange look on his face. "Could you give me 5 tickets Serena and the gang. Well will you Darien their dying to see your show." So he gave him 5 tickets. " Thanks, man I owe you one." Andrew said " You owe me 5."  
  
That day everyone went to the concert. The whole time Serena and Darien were staring at each other. The only ones that noticed were Andrew and Raye. It was Darien's turn to sing and the whole time he was singing he was staring at Serena.  
  
After the concert backstage Serena went up to Darien and he said, " What do want Blonde? Did you come over to nag on me." And she said " No, I come over to say congratulation, geez." She ran away angry. She ran past Andrew as he was going up to Darien "What the hell did you do this time." Darien just stood there staring at floor then he finally spoke " Excuse me, Andrew" and ran down the hall.  
  
He ran out side looking for Serena " Damnit" he couldn't find her. But then he saw. He ran over to her. He took her by arms and kissed her. After the concert, Raye held a little party at the temple. Darien and Serena stared at each other and smiled. Darien went to walk up to her but a girl stopped him.   
  
She said "I saw you and you remind me of someone I know." The whole time this girl was talking he was thinking of an exit.   
  
" Huh? I don't think we've met." He said staring at Serena.   
  
" Well I was just wondering. Your face looks familiar. It can't be.... Dari.... Forget it." She said.  
  
" No. What were you going to say." Darien asked  
  
" I was going to say Darien but..."she said  
  
" Is it, oh my god is that you Himiko"  
  
"Oh my god it is you." Thinking quickly what Serena would think if he was to hug her. He didn't want her to think anything bad. He would not like to mess up anything that might happen between them. So he put out his hand.  
  
"You dope, friends don't shake hands friends hug!" She jumped up and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Once Serena turned her head she saw them hugging. What Darien thought would happen did. She stood in shock, then walked up to him. "How cold you?" she asked Himiko turned around.  
  
"Hi. I'm Himiko. I'm Darien's-"  
  
"No. Just stop right there. I know" she said interrupting her.  
  
"She's not Serena" he said  
  
"Yeah well 2 can play at that game." Angrily she stormed off. Darien ran after her took her by her arms turned her around so he could talk to her.  
  
"Serena," he said "It's not what you think trust me"  
  
"How can I, I don't know you are anymore" she said.  
  
The next day Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita went shopping.  
  
"Hey, you guys go ahead. Me and Serena have to talk" Raye said.  
  
"What about, Raye"  
  
"What is wrong with you?  
  
We are shopping your not as energetic as you always are. Is this all about Himiko, Darien's friend?" Raye final said. Serena looked at Raye in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I overheard them talking there just friends."  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"I know what you though" Raye stated "After you and everyone left, Darien and I talked. He really likes you. In face, He loves you. So get your butt in gear, Blondie." She said. "Go get him."  
  
Serena ran as fast as she cold out of the mall. "Weres she going." Lita said   
  
"She never leaves early when were shopping!" said Mina  
  
"Maybe..." Amy started "She's actually going home to study... Well it's just a thought." They all sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"Gosh, Amy don't you think of anything else but school." Mina asked.  
  
"No, that's not it you guys Darien li..." She stopped herself "loves her and Serena loves him back and she made a mistake sooo... She going to fix it." Raye finished.  
  
Serena ran all the way to the bus stop. She saw Himiko and walked up to her and said "Do you know where Darien lives Himiko?" she turned around and said "I'm on my way so why don't we go together" she said.  
  
Serena nodded. The bus finally came. "I'm sorry I thought what I did"  
  
"That's okay. Me and Darien are just friends so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I just love him."  
  
"And he loves you."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
They got to Darien's apartment door. Himiko rang the doorbell while Serena hid behind her. Darien opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Himiko," he stopped as he saw Serena peeking out behind her.  
  
With a smile on his face and in an exciting voice he said "Serena I'm so glad you're here"  
  
Serena walked up to him "Darien I talked to Raye and Himiko..."  
  
"You did" cutting her off.  
  
"Yes and she told me you were just friends. And I wanted to apologize."  
  
"O-kay well" She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and leaned in and kissed him.  



End file.
